Even a Loser Must Have Friends
by 27rayne
Summary: Harry Potter had a great idea to escape the Wizarding World's attention. Unfortunately, even being a loser, there is Sawada Tsunayoshi there. One Shot. A late birthday present for Tsuna, along with 'Lying'.


Disclaimer : I don't own KHR or Harry Potter.

**This story is the second Harry Potter crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn I made. The Harry in this is very different from the other one (I think) and this was actually a normal story, very normal. I just tweaked it a bit to fit in this world. Hope you guys like it!**

**Not beta'ed right now since I want to publish this as soon as possible. If anybody of you wants to beta this, please tell me! (No offense to you, _Sylvia-san_, but I think I'll try a variety of Beta if anybody offers to beta this.) ;-D**

Harry Potter sighed in defeat as he looked outside his house in London. Even if the house was spelled with Fidelius, the whereabouts of his house was already spread. His fellow Order of Phoenix sold him out after he removed the spell from his house and then every wizard and witches wanted to meet him, the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort (or You-Know-Who, as too many people still called him that because they were afraid of calling his made name).

Not only that, he was betrayed by his so called friends too. Luna and Neville was already married and out of the country, and even though they were the only ones not betraying him, they couldn't do anything from there too. Hermi-Granger and Weasley had been taking his money without his knowledge. Honestly, it was a wonder he didn't realize it. Of course, the wit-blunting potion (the opposite of wit-sharpening potion) had already flown in his blood stream by the time he came to Hogwarts, courtesy of Hagrid's Birthday cake. He didn't know that the Hogwarts train couldn't be full; there always at least one left empty. He only felt pity when he saw the empty vault of Weasley, and didn't even think about the extravagant food Mrs. Weasley always made when he was there. He didn't consider the fact that as a pair of dentist, Hermione's parents wouldn't be able to go aboard as many times as her family had.

But the fact that the ones who betrayed his house were them; that he couldn't ignore, no matter how many stupid potion they shoved into his mouth. And they couldn't obliviate him either; his mind-shield after Voldemort's soul destroyed was too strong to be deceived that easy. His 'love' towards Ginn-the youngest Weasley wasn't strong enough to get past his shield, and he realized he didn't love the bitch after his feeling didn't change at all even after she tried the Obliviate spell herself.

He immediately went to the St. Mungo (not Ministry, he wouldn't ever get some help from the power hungry people as he didn't want to be indebted to one), and got himself a diagnosis. Love potion for over than two years, wit-blunting potion since his eleventh birthday, meek potion since he can eat solid food (now he knew why his food in the Dursleys was always special), it was a wonder he can think for himself after all of those potion. He immediately got those potions purged out of him, and even though it was expensive and cost him a lot of pain, it was worth it. He could think clearly and his eidetic memory instantly reminded him of everything that had happened ever since he was little.

And now, he longed for those days that he was nobody. He wouldn't be known by anybody if it wasn't for Dudley and his gang trying to pick some problem with him. He would be in shadow if not for bullies. And, he thought, even if there were bullies, at least he would be ambushed by more than hundred people every day and night.

Suddenly his face brightened when an idea hit him. He could do just that! After all, he was the strongest wizard ever, right?

***This is a late birthday gift***

Tsuna was dozing off when his homeroom teacher went into the class. The school year was entering the second week. Only two weeks into the school year and already he was feeling bored, even if there was only one year left in the high school.

Yes, that was right. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a third year in Namimori High School after so many turto-he mean tutoring session from his devi-dedicated tutor. After so many tears and blood, literally (and not on his tutor part), he finally reached what Reborn deigned as acceptable for a Mafia Boss. Now, he was free from hell's grasp, as long as he kept up his score.

But because he had a genius as his friend, he had no actual worry in class. Hence his somewhat shocked expression when he saw a person standing in front of the class, somebody he had never seen before.

"Psst, Takeshi, who is that person over there?" He whispered toward his rain guardian who he had taken to stop calling by his family name.

The baseball player smiled brightly at him and answered in a low voice that somehow still sounded very cheerful. "He is a new student, Tsuna! He just came in!"

Inwardly, Tsuna sighed in relief. He hadn't missed anything important. He quickly paid attention when the teacher stopped talking to the guy.

The teacher coughed as to get the class' attention, never mind that almost everybody was staring at the new student. "Listed class, I know it's late, but there's a new student." He said awkwardly. Well, it was a given. The teacher was new; Tsuna only had seen his face yesterday. How peculiar that a new student came after a new teacher was introduced, but it was of no concern of him. His hyper intuition didn't act up, and so he knew there was nothing to be worried about. He looked at the new student again as the teacher told the new student to introduce himself.

The new student was hunched down, looking as if he wanted to be smaller. His messy black hair obscured most of his face, and thick glasses covered the guy's eyes. He was wearing the Namimori uniform, but even though he wore it according to the rule, he still looked messy and…scruffy.

"The name's Black Harii." The guys said quickly, and then he looked back to the teacher, as if hoping the teacher will let him go after that…pathetic introduction, because there were simply no other words to it.

"Umm…you can sit next to Sawada." The teacher said to Black, pointing to a seat next to Tsuna. Tsuna gulped a little, seeing the new student looking at him, even though he couldn't look t his eyes. Tsuna felt as if he was freezing, but a second later, all of that feeling disappeared and the boy looked down to the ground.

_What…was that?_ Tsuna thought.

***This one especially for Tsuna***

Tsuna looked at Black. He was sitting by himself again. It had been t least three weeks since he arrived in Namimori, but he hadn't made any friends yet. Speaking of which, Tsuna hadn't even heard the boy talk aside from when teacher asked something.

Looking at the hunching figure, whose chin was covered by acne, Tsuna couldn't help but remember his past, before Reborn had come into his life. It was obviously that he wasn't Black Harri, and nor was the student Sawada Tsunayoshi too. They were their each person. But Tsuna couldn't help but see part of his old self in the messy raven haired student. By how he would hunch over in an effort to make himself look smaller, the bad score Black Harii got, the bullies who targeted the young adult, and how alone the spectacled student was.

He needed to do something.

***Although I had one other dedicated to Reborn and Tsuna***

Harii smiled to himself inwardly. As a wizard, infiltrating a school was very easy. Getting information about every other student in it was easy too. It was maybe a bad habit of him, but he had become too paranoid that he must check every student's life thoroughly. He investigated everyone, even the teacher. And imagine his surprise when he found out some student was part of Italian Mafia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or better known as Tsuna, was the Decimo of Vongola Famiglia; the strongest Famiglia. He was also accompanied by some of his guardians in his class, Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian, and Dokuro Chrome, one of Tsuna's mist guardian. He knew the leader of the Disciplinarian Committee was the cloud guardian, while two older students, Rokudo Mukuro and Sasagawa Ryohei, were the other mist guardian and sun guardian. All in all, pretty much all of them was in school, with the lightning guardian, one Bovino Lambo, was a ten years old boy in elementary school.

Knowing this, at first Harry wanted to back out. He wasn't suicidal, after all. Getting into a school with a Mafia Famiglia in it was practically trying to get attention showered on him; there was a possibility that some Mafia Famiglia would be trying to get to the Vongola by taking hostage. If it came to that, Harry will have to use his magic to get out, even though he had learnt some martial art, he wasn't as foolish as to assume he would be able to defeat all that many Mafioso who might try to take him.

But then Harry learnt that the Decimo was a sensible person who tried his best in warding Namimori against any Mafia-related. He decided it was safe enough to try to get into the school.

He never regretted his decision as much as now.

It wasn't some stupid or blood-thirsty Mafioso who came after him. It was the Decimo himself, and he wasn't even trying to kill him. If it was only that, he could endure it and fight back.

No, the Decimo tried to be his friends, something that was dangerous not just because he didn't want to have any friends anymore, but also because Harry couldn't show him his true self. Harry was too important, too well-known even in Japan. The second a wizard knew about his true self, he was sure that every wizard and witched in the world would know where he was. He couldn't risk it, even though he was certain that the Decimo was a kind person.

So now, he was hiding from a certain brunet who was searching for him to ask him for lunch together. He had declined a few times, but the Decimo was nothing but stubborn. If Harry declined again, he knew for sure that Tsuna would force him to have lunch with him through his puppy dog eyes.

He was just sighing in relief, walking out of the restroom since he had seen the Decimo walking toward the roof before, when a puppy found him and dragged him to the roof.

Harry never stood a chance against the silver-haired bomber when it came to determination regarding Tsuna.

***That I will publish too***

Tsuna smiled when Harii came to the roof, this time without struggling. In the few weeks that he knew the raven, he knew that the raven wasn't interacting with him not because he didn't like Tsuna, but because he wasn't sure that he wanted to be with Tsuna. Even though Tsuna didn't like getting a civilian into his Mafia problem, he didn't want to see Harii bullied even more.

***And now time skip***

Harry crossed both of his arms, looked bored. Around him was pure chaos, starting from a white haired person called Byakuran teasing a red head known as Irie Shouichi, Gokudera tried to bomb a certain baseball player, the baseball player hitting the bombs by his bat, Lambo throwing tantrum, Reborn sipping espresso by the corner of the room, and Tsuna frantically apologizing to him.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-san." He said softly, smiling at the brunet. "I have seen worse."

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what could be worse than this pure chaos.

Harry thanked God that the twin Weasley, the only Weasleys that hadn't betrayed him, weren't here and busy on their Joke Shop.

***Another time skip***

Tsuna and the rest of his friends minus Harii gaped at said teen. They had come to the boy's house very early in hope of surprising him, but then they were greeted by a teenager with brilliant emerald eyes and tall body and everything about him was perfect that acted as if he knew them all.

But the they heard the boy called him by 'Tsuna-kun' and their mind boggled.

"HARII?" All of the shouted in surprise. The young adult in question looked once at their stupefied expression and looked down to his body.

"I forgot to redo the glamour, don't I?" He asked himself, heaving a big sigh before smiling brightly and ushered them all to begin a long, long explanation.

***And now…END***

**Just review and tell me any typos you find in this story! I hope it isn't too many…**

**P.S. : There is a slight chance that I will add something to this story or change something, because I don't find myself truly satisfied by this story. By the way, please read my other birthday present for Reborn and Tsuna, '_Lying'_!**

**REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
